ALI AMELIA WINTERS Her life skins
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: alice is a shy girl living on the streets with a bad pass. cook see her one day and knows he needs to help. will he help her or hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

ALI AMELIA WINTERS (Her life) skins

**Alice **

I never had much in my life. My real family never really wanted me so I ended up on the streets. Shall I tell you how it happened? Do you really want to know? Well my name is Alice Amelia Winters. I am fifteen. I have black long hair and green eyes.

My life starts on the 15th May 1997. I was born to Cathy Carter Winters and Derek Winters. My father died age 25 of a drug overdose. My mother was a drinker and fell in love with Cook. He had a son called James but I never met him. I never stayed long enough to know enough about this bloke mum was with. I was never ready part of this family.

I missed dad every day. I know it's horrible but some days I wish it was but. But she never saw what Cook was. She never knew what he did to me when she was out. I felt alone and afraid that he would walk in my room and beat me again. I couldn't do it so I told mum. Did she believe me? I bet you're sitting there hoping she did and she would kick him and I would have a stable home and a life. But if that happened there would be no story.

She yelled at me told me to get out and this is how I ended up on the streets. Now I don't let anyone get close to me. I hate being touched loud noises. Anything. You could say I am fucked up. So this is me. How I ended up on the streets of Bristol. In the only clothes on my body, no bed no home. Nothing. Begging strangers that could be mad or worse for money. I don't go by the name Alice its Ali my life before is dead to me and I wouldn't go back for the world.

**Cook**

So here I was walking to Freddie's shed. The guys were all meeting up in his shed were we had grown up in. It had been our place since we were kids. That when I saw her. Sitting there outside a shop. She looked so afraid and alone. Something told me to go talk to her. Go and she her, she needed someone. I walked across the road and saw her trying to keep her warm. Her eyes looked up at me and you could see the fear.

She was shaking so bad. I shrugged off my red jacket and went to drape it over her, but she moved away further into the wall. I crouched down in front of her. She wasn't like normal girls. She needed help and I knew that I would help her whatever. I wouldn't leave her here. I cared for some strange reason I didn't want to be Cook that everyone else saw.

'What's your name babe?' I asked. I saw the tears down her face now.

"Ali." She said in a soft voice. I nodded at her.

'Well I'm James. Everyone calls me Cook though. Listen how about you get up and you can come with me and I'll look after you Ali.' I said. I watched as she thought about it. I got up and put my hand out to her. She looked at me eyes and I saw that she was thinking about it.

She raised her hand that was still shaking and stuck it in mine. I pulled her up from the ground and she moved away from me. I took a deep breath.

"I won't hurt you, Ali." I said as I grabbed my jacket and draped it over her. She flinched but let me do it. I began walking back down to Freddie's and she began to follow me. I could feel her right next to me, I could see from the corner of my eye that she was staring at me. I felt her hand trying to hold mine and I let her I knew that she was afraid but I had to look out for her. Bring her out of her shy state. I'd make her want to live her life and I knew that I really wanted to help her. I needed to find out why the reason she was the way she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**ALI**

We made it to his house. I didn't even know him and I had to leave. But what would it matter if he was a killer, no-one would miss me. I think we were meant to go to mates shed but he had decided to take me back to his to get changed. He was going to lend me some old clothes that he doesn't wear anymore. He opened the door it there was a bed one side. There was a tiny kitchen and there was a door that I think was the bathroom.

'I need to go.' I said in a small voice looking at the floor. I saw as he turned round to me with a confused look on his face. I stepped backwards. What if he had his dad here to get me back and beat me till I was dead? What if it was all a setup? I was shaking like mad and I began to run down the corridor.

'ALI SOP!' I heard as I continued to run. I felt a pair of arms hold me still. I tried to get free of his grip. Tears rolled down my face as I became weaker and weaker.

'Shh. No-one will hurt you. You just stay with cookie and your be safe princess.' I heard him whisper in my ear. I turned to him and he picked me up. I wrapped my hands around his top and tucked my head into the crock of his neck.

'Cook.' I said.

'Yeah.' He said as he looked down at me. I took a deep breath and began to play with the collar of his pole shirt. He was so fit. His blue eyes. His build up body. His brown short hair. I had to know if he would be here for me and not throw me out.

'Will. Will you... Look after me and not throw me away. Please don't leave me. I need someone to help...m..e.' I said as I struggle to fight the tears that we're beginning to fall.

'Listen babe. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have offered and I would have let you done a runner. But I fucking didn't. Did I? Cookie's here to look after you Ali and I always will. I promise that if you stay with me your have a good life. No-one will hurt you.' He said as he kissed me on the head.

He when through his door and put me down on the bed. I watched as he went into the bathroom and began to run the water. He came out and his eyes met mine. I turned away from him. I knew that some time I would have to tell him. If I stay long enough that is. He walked towards me and got down to my level. I felt his hands go around my face as he turned me to look at him. He pulled a bag from the back of his pocket and when to give it to me.

'Loosen up. Ali take these you'll feel better. He said. I shook my head and tried to move away. I managed to get free and when to the door and tried to open it but it was lock. He wasn't going to make me was he? I felt a hand on my waist and I turned to him.

'Shh. What's up Ali?' he asked.

'M..y dad. He died from them... he died and I miss him so much. I can't. I'm sorry cook. I just can't take them.' I said. I couldn't believe I was telling him everything.

"Shh. You don't say sorry. Not to no-one, you hear kid.' He said and I nodded he brought me to the bathroom and gave me an old blue polo shirt and some grey jeans. He gave me a pair of pumps and a towel. 'I'll get you some clothes. Ali I promise, now have your bath. I'll be right out there babe. And hurry up we got a party to go to.' He said as he left me in the bathroom.

**COOK **

I was getting there bit by bit. I can't believe she would open up like that and tell me her dads dead. I had to help her calm down. She was so jumpy and different. Most girls like her I wouldn't give two fucks about. There just to shag but she is different. I liked her. And I knew she liked me. I just had to make her open up about it.

I left her in the bathroom. She needed to clean up. I text the gang to tell them to get to Fred's shed for a party. I let them know about Ali when I get there and besides I had to get the princess to want to go first I wouldn't make her.

**...**

**Please review. I need some feedback to know I'm doing something right. I feel like I'm writing to no-one and would love to hear what you have got to say. Is it good or bad? What can I do better to improve it? Please tell me what you think guys and I will write more! **

**Charli x **


	3. notes

This is not another chapter. Just to let you know that if you want to have a look I have started trailers for my fan-fiction. I have done one for this. Check it out and tell me what you think !

watch?v=3KqJENFTWPY&feature=youtube_gdata


End file.
